A date ?
summary this is before the time skip actualy before xin and qiang lei go to the next war diau leave to become a tactician and qiang lei is actualy visiting but diau asks them how xin knew she was a girl ] chapter1 so you wil be leaving. Yes in this way i can help to so i have to Xin but you 2 tell me 1 thing how youd knew she was a girl iam curious it wasnt easy to notice after al. Well you know she rode behind me on that horse right i acidently erm touched her c-ch-chest. This gave diau an idea You know you have to get meried now do you? What! was al the 2 of them could scream. Hahaha just kiding guys its not like you saw her naked ore anything like that also it wasnt realy touching them you just bumpet into her chest by acident right? E-erm yes it was just an acidentbut you scared me to death you know. In this case its common sens that a date would be anough tho erm how do i say this pay the dept. What!!! they yelled in unision. Well good luck you 2 and whit that diau left tho becoma a stretegist . they were left in the same room both heavyly blushing. Erm Xin i gues it betther if we do what he said. Okey that strange to hear from you i thought you would resist. Well you see she looked to the floor latley i started having weird toughts i think iam. What do you mean are you sick. No its just i i uhm I LOVE YOU OKHEE!!!!. YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! are you serious. Yess i am but i shouldnt have told you being rejected hurts. Who said i was rejecting you you just surprised me thats all actualy i feel the same so i think we should go oud. Realy? Yes what about tonight? Sure see you tonight i need to buy some stuff i dont own any make up ore dresses so i should get some. Okey i gues i should get some bether looking clothes to. She is so beutiful looking to her makes me dream already and mabey somday i can steal a kiss from her. Qiut staring at me! Oh sorry its just you look so beautiful. Ow thanks you look good to well lets go. Sure the had a realy romantic night after arivang back at the hous we wil resume the storry It was fun tonight wasnt it Xin. Yes its late lets go to sleep. Sure thing o wait i forgot something. O what did you for.... further he couldnt talk because she already presed her lips on his. That wel lets go to be...... o i forgot mine is torn as she looked to a torned bed where she obviusle couldnt sleep in do you have a Reserve. Maybe one but i dont have 1 to and i burnt mine last night by acidantly trowing a torch on it i do have one reserve but it big anough i gues. What do you mean big anough. i mean big anough for both of us . O r-right wel lets get in then . After they were in bed. She looked down to her clothes. Its realy hot tonight . Yes it is but if you have it warm then just take of your clothes i wont peak i promise think i wil undres to. Sure after she undressed she had regrets already. mabey i shoeldnt have undressed its stil to cold for waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa w-wy are you hugging me.wel you said it was cold right what happened after that is obviaus the next morning she woke up feeling somthing warm against her.